Learning to Fly
by A Broken Chibi
Summary: GWHP Another year at Hogwarts: suprises, new teachers, romance, and a new adventrue. I suck at summaries please R&R. Rating to be safe: language and violnece.
1. Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any Gundam Wing characters that'll show up randomly. I DO own Lizzie and the plot though. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

**AN:** This is an idea I've had in my head for a while; I finally decided to write it out. I hope you like this.

**Warnings:** AU (in Gundam Wing terms), some OOCness all around (I know some of you don't like that, but I had to tweak them all a little, though I'm trying to stay true I do veer), cussing compliments of me and some bad, bad characters. I will write more warnings as needed as we progress, but there will probably be slash and maybe het, so if you don't like please don't read, I don't need flames.

**Key: **

"Blah." Talking.

'_Blah.'_ Thinking.

-- Scene change.

-BLAH- Sound effect.

/\./\

"Damn, where am I _now_?" Lizzie muttered, blowing blood red bangs out of her sky blue eyes. She sighed lazily. "I hate British summers, how can they call this summer? It's so _cold_."

Blinking, Lizzie realized she had stumbled into a town, and a wizarding town at that. She glanced around and nervously brushed her hair flat over her ears and pushed her sunglasses further up on her nose. She was trying to hide her pointed ears and silted cat eyes. Approaching a random person, she smiled brightly.

"Heya miss, do ya' know the name of this town? I'm afraid I've lost my way." The lady blinked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Oh, I'm Rosemerta, the owner of the Three Broomsticks." she said, gesturing to the quaint little pub they were standing in front of. "This is Hogsmeade village, are you headed up to Hogwarts?"

"Uh yea, which way is it again?" Lizzie asked, realizing that was where Duo'd told her she would be going.

"It's up that trail honey, just follow the road and you'll be there soon." Rosemerta said pointing at a road a little ways away from where they were standing.

"Thanks miss." Lizzie said, bowing and then trudging toward the path, not noticing the odd look Rosemerta was sending her for the action.

'_Man, I hate walking and I seem to be doing a lot of it these days. Damn Duo, assigning me a mission so far away from home, I'd yell at him, but I like breathing too much to tempt the Heero so.'_ Lizzie thought, laughing to herself as she trudged up the path.

--

Albus Dumbledore, an elderly man with long white hair and beard, was sitting behind his desk, doing paperwork and thinking on his new staffing problem. Yet again he needed a new Defense teacher, and soon, before the ministry and Fudge decided to 'help' him find one. He was starting to think the position really was cursed like everyone seemed to think...

Suddenly, he felt the shadows shift by their own accord and he looked to his left. Standing against the wall was a short figure, Albus tensed slightly, then relaxed when the person spoke up.

"Hello Albus, What's up?" one Duo Maxwell asked, stepping out of the shadows. His long chestnut hair was pulled into his trademark braid and his amethyst eyes danced as he smiled at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Maxwell, what brings you all the way to Britain?" Dumbledore asked, bowing his head respectfully to one of the oldest and most powerful vampires 'alive' today. He then pushed his paperwork aside, giving Duo his full attention.

"Please Albus, call me Duo or I'll start calling you 'Headmaster,' I don't need the 'Mr. Maxwell' babble from you too." Duo said good naturedly, returning Dumbledore's respectful nod with one of his own.

"Alright then Duo, what brings you to my humble school?" Dumbledore asked, that twinkle back in his eyes.

"I'm here about your teaching post and I know you recently contacted the Council asking for our alliance in the war. They've decided to agree, and so I've sent a good friend of mine named Lizzie to help you out. She happens to be half vampire and half elf." Duo said, playing with the end of his braid absently.

"Oh? Well thank you for the help and the news Duo, I appreciate it a great deal." Dumbledore said, surprised Duo himself delivered such news, figuring an underling would have delivered a simple message like this.

"Well, that being reported, I'm off again. It's dreadfully busy over there." Duo said, slinking back into the shadows, "Oh, and watch out for her loving sense of humor and sarcasm, she's quite a handful."

Dumbledore chuckled, knowing very well that any friend of Duo's had to be a little on the smarmy side. He just hoped this Lizzie could teach well and could watch her temper around his students, elves could be quite powerful magical beings. Smirking, Dumbledore tossed some floo powder into his fireplace and fire-called Severus.

"Severus? I'd like you to head down to the gate; we're expecting a young lady named Lizzie…"

--

"What'd ya' mean I can't enter? I'm expected! I hadda' walk all the way here on foot ya' know!" Lizzie said-well, more like yelled-glaring at the uniformed Auror, Alex Hamlin, standing in front of her.

"Well, we'll have to send someone to check up on your story seeing as no one notified us you were coming." Alex said smugly, looking down on the shorter girl. Pissing her off much more than was wise.

"Oh? Well, let me help ya' with that…" Lizzie said sweetly and placed her hand flat on his chest and gave him a push. Alex went flying backwards into the huge double doors at the entrance to the school. The other Auror, Matt Connell, looked torn between cursing Lizzie, checking on his fellow, or getting the hell out of the peeved woman's way.

The decision was made for him when an angry male voice spoke up.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you idiots doing?" An angry Severus Snape asked, stepping around the unconscious Alex and walking over to the gates where Lizzie and Matt still stood.

"Sir, this lady says she's expected by Dumbledore, and we weren't notified someone was arriving so Alex told her we would have to check up on her story but then she attacked him-" Matt explained rapidly, relieved he wouldn't have to deal with the peeved girl on his own.

"And you are…?" Snape asked, looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? The name's Lizzie, and you are?" Lizzie asked, looking the man over. '_Tall, dark, and cold, my kinda guy.'_ Lizzie thought laughingly, plotting against him instantly.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin house. Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Lizzie." He said, gesturing behind him toward the castle. "I hope you'll last longer than all the other Defense teachers we've had so far."

"I hope so," Lizzie said, smirking to herself as she followed him into the school.

'_This may be fun after all…'_

/\./\

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? Please let me know and R&R, it helps with the writing. .

Ja!


	2. Accidents

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**AN:** Hello readers! We're already onto chapter two, hope you like it so far.

**Key:**

"Blah." Talking.

'_Blah.' _Thinking.

-- Scene/time change

-BLAH- Sound effects.

/\./\

Snape walked-well in Lizzie's opinion it was more like strutting-through the castle with her in tow, pointing out things and doors to her as they went.

"And finally, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office, sweet tarts." Snape said. Lizzie raised an eyebrow at that last part until the stone gargoyle in front of them came to life and leapt out of the way to reveal a spiral staircase. Following Snape's lead she stepped onto it as it lifted up into the air. They arrived at a door and Snape knocked once then went in without waiting for an answer.

"Dumbledore, the new teacher has arrived." Snape announced, stepping to the side to reveal Lizzie, who was too busy glancing around at all the shiny things in the office to notice the introduction. Being a magical being, Lizzie could actually SEE magic, it looked like an object glittered or glowed different colors. EVERYTHING in this new room was sparkling to her. Dumbledore smiled at the girl's wandering eyes.

"Hello Ms. Lizzie, I just talked with Duo a moment ago, he informed me of your arrival." Dumbledore said smiling at her. Lizzie looked at him and grinned lopsidedly at his words.

"Of course he did the little cracker. Sending me all the way to Britain 'cuz I, and I quote, 'need to get out and do something other than annoy me before I set your hair on fire to see if you will really combust like the rest of us.'" Lizzie said, raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore chuckled, liking this new girl already. He then noticed the small smirk on Snape's face and got a wicked idea. He inwardly chuckled and rubbed his hands together, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Not to offend, but aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" Snape asked, watching as Lizzie settled into an armchair.

"Well, if ya' consider being three hundred and twenty-seven as being too young to teach." she responded, looking back at him over her shoulder innocently.

Snape looked dumbfounded, trying to process the information and failing quite spectacularly. Dumbledore just smiled, already knowing the girl had to be much older than her looks suggested seeing as she hung out with Duo, one of the oldest vampires around.

"Three hundred and twenty-seven?" he asked, more than a little skeptical. Lizzie smirked.

"Yep, being an elf and a vampire makes me an immortal, so yeah, m' old." she responded, watching Snape carefully to see how he would take that little piece of information. He blinked.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." he said, staring at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Duo told me I'd be taking over a teaching position here?" Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow, "He didn't really get to explain further seeing as he was kinda' throwing a fireball at me when I remarked how nice his hair looked colored hot pink."

"His hair was hot pink?" Dumbledore asked, shocked at the audacity. Duo Maxwell loved his hair, touching it was like blasphemy, turning it pink… that was digging your own grave, buying a casket, and smiling as you handed him the shovel.

"Yep, hot pink." She said, giggling evilly to herself, "Anyway, back to the teaching job, which subject am I gonna' teach here?"

"Oh, yes, you're to be taking over position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Do you know anything about the subject?" Dumbledore asked kindly, hoping she at least knew the basics of the subject she was going to teach. No such luck there.

"Oh, of course not. Never heard of it." She said smiling brightly, both men stared at her.

"You don't know anything about the subject you're supposed to be teaching?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Nope, not a thing. Do you?" she responded, turning around in her chair and eyeing the man. Snape bristled.

"Of course I know about my subject, how dare-" he began, his eyes flashing angrily.

"No, no, no. I'm not insulting ya' or questioning yer intelligence, I was merely asking if ya' know anything about the subject I'm to be teaching." She said, waving her hands at him in a calming gesture, her accent making her words slur slightly in her rush. Snape blinked at her, slightly surprised.

"Well, yes, I do know a great deal about the subject, I happen to have been trying to get that position since I started working here." Snape answered, shooting a glance at Dumbledore, who was trying to look innocent as he attempted to unstick two lemon drops. A splendid failure in his opinion. Innocent, yeah…

"Well then, you can help me out and show me what I should teach the little bastards come term." Lizzie said, smiling like she had just won the lottery. Catching on, Dumbledore added his two cents too.

"That's a splendid idea Mrs. Lizzie, Severus here knows a great deal about the Dark Arts, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. Oh, and don't call them 'little bastards' please." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling evilly.

"I won't if ya' promise to stop callin' me 'Ms.' all the time. It's annoyin.'" Lizzie said, smiling at Dumbledore who nodded his agreement, noting to himself how Duo had said the exact same thing earlier that day.

"Well, I guess I could assist you with your classes." Snape said, looking between the two cautiously.

'_Why do I feel like I just bit off more than I could ever hope to chew?'_ Snape thought as Lizzie hopped up and cheered happily.

True to his word, Snape attempted to teach Lizzie some of the basics of DADA so she would have an easier time teaching her classes. Little did he know how hard that task would be…

--

"Yes, then you flick your wand like this. No, not-"

-BOOM-

"Umm… Whoops?" Lizzie said, innocently fluttering her eyelashes and hiding her wand behind her back.

"What do you mean 'whoops?' You just blew up half the bloody classroom!!" Snape said, his eye twitching angrily.

"Ahh, I think I hear Dubley calling me, toodles!" Lizzie said, reading the warning signs and hauling ass out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!!!" Snape yelled, giving chase.

Thus for three whole hours one Severus Snape, yelling various profanities as he went, chased a profusely apologizing Lizzie around the castle.

--

"I heard the two of you are working hard and doing quite well." Dumbledore said, smiling at the two people in front of him. Lizzie smirked back while Snape just looked pissed.

"Oh yes, if you call blowing up half of the potion's classroom doing 'quite well.'" Snape responded, sending Lizzie a dirty look.

"I said I was sorry and I did help clean up." She shot back, loving to watch him get riled up.

"Sorry? You blew up half my classroom! While trying to do a SHIELDING spell for God's sake!!" Snape said back, his eye twitching. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sounds like you have a lot of work to do then, hm?" Dumbledore chuckled; this was shaping up to be a rather exciting term. He silently thanked Duo for the help as he fondly watched the two teachers bicker back and forth.

/\./\

**AN:** Can you believe that chapter has about 1,200 words give or take some after betaing and excluding my little comments? Pretty long for me. Please R&R and let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts.

Ja!


	3. AN

AN:

Unfortunately, the computer I was using crased and I lost all the work I had done on this story. I'm hoping to try and rewrite it but it might take a while, so bear with me!!

PS. It would help a great deal if everyone chipped in, let me know what you like/hate about it and what you think. It'll hopefully inspire me so I can rewrite this.


End file.
